Monster
by Maddieiddam
Summary: Logan has a nightmare, and Sebastian's there to help him, but things are much deeper than they seem. WARNING: POSSIBLE TRIGGERS. CHECK A/N FOR MORE INFO. One shot. Logan Wright/Sebastian Smythe. Lobastian/Sebogan.


**So this is a drabble I did a while back. It's pretty AU as far as I'm concerned. Just a warning, this does involve self harm and abuse, and could be triggering. Read if you want, but please don't if it'll put you in danger.**

* * *

Logan was running. It was dark, sharp drops of water slamming against his exposed skin, the burn nothing compared to those across his back and arms, cigarette and lighter burns leaving small, purple scars. The rain sliding down his skin reminded him of the blood from the long and deep cuts and gashes across his body, making every jolt from the run sending a resounding ache through his body.

He was tempted to look back, and constantly caught himself, forcing his gaze to remain forward and on the street. Behind him was his father.

Behind him was his worst nightmare.

He continued running for what seemed like hours, and once he was sure he was safe, he looked back, a scream drawn from his lips.

Towering nearly twice his size was his father, his eyes vicious, his hands ready to cause damage, one grasping a belt. A menacing laugh was bellowed from the man, and his hand was raised, coming back down quickly, flashing his vision black.

Logan woke up immediately, his eyes wide and worried as he looked around, fighting the hands and body pinning him down.

"Logan! Logan!" A muffled voice above him called, making Logan fight even more. The voice just continued repeating his name, slowly calming the blond down to a point where he could make out who was above him.

"Sebastian," Logan sighed, though his voice still sounded full of terror. Sebastian smiled sadly, and dropped down, sliding his arms around Logan the best he could.

"Nightmare?" He asked once Logan had calmed down. He was still covered in a sheen of sweat, but Sebastian didn't care.

Logan shook his head.

"Memory."

"Your dad?"

Logan nodded, causing Sebastian to hold him tighter. Logan held him back weakly.

After a few minutes, Sebastian pulled away, and ran his fingers down Logan's shirt, reaching the end, then tugging it up, removing the soiled article, causing Logan to shiver.

He looked down the blond's abdomen. He could feel Logan try to cover his body, hide who he was and what had happened, the scars and marks marring it, but Sebastian wouldn't let him.

"You're beautiful."

Logan just shook his head, dropping it down, avoiding Sebastian and his gaze the best he could.

"I'm disgusting."

Sebastian parted his lips sadly, and reached out to tilt Logan's face up, though he was still looking away. He kissed his cheek, and Logan looked up, embarrassment flooding his cheeks and eyes.

"You're beautiful, Logan. Every bit of you, in and out, and I love it. I love you. Every bit of you." And with that, he leaned in, kissing him. Logan kissed back tentatively, and Sebastian could feel his heart break.

Would Logan ever understand how truly amazing he was?

A few moments later, Logan shook a bit, and Sebastian knew he had taken as much as he could.

"I love you," Sebastian smiled as he pulled away, receiving a nod from Logan.

Of course.

"Ready to sleep again?"

Another nod.

Sebastian laid down, and pulled Logan in, kissing his forehead. "Good night, love."

Logan lay there, curled into Sebastian, waiting until the other's breath evened out before quietly and carefully sliding out of his arms. He moved to the bathroom, staring at his mostly unclothed body, and the scars covering it, the marks shining in the bright moonlight.

He stared a moment linger before throwing open a small drawer, pulling a razor blade out, slicing it across his hip in a flash.

It stung, and Logan admired the clear skin, watching the blood start to flow from the new cut, waiting until it dripped down to his waistband before striking again, this time a little higher, right over his ribs.

He was disgusting, and Sebastian refused to admit it. He struck again, a long line crossing his abdomen.

How could someone ever love this? Another gash, right above the original on his hip.

Logan growled, striking again, and again, and again, slow streams of blood sliding down his body, drips landing on the floor. He'd do this until Sebastian saw who, and what he really was;

A disgusting monster.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Feel free to prompt me. I love doing them when I'm bored.**


End file.
